Jollibee
Jollibee is the main antagonist of Jollibee's. Appearance Jollibee is based on the real life mascot for the Filipino restaurant Jollibee. His appearance is very similar to the real life mascot and also Classic Jolly from Jolly 2. However, he is noticeably slimmer than both. He wears a chef's hat, a red suit jacket, a black bowtie, yellow shoes and white gloves. inside his mout you can see his tounge. In Jollibee's: Phase 2, Jollibee's suit has a lot of changes. His torso seems to have a wide gap, and his eyelids' sizes increased. His smile is more wider and sharper, and his shoulders look different. This Jollibee first appears in the Death Ending of the game. Behavior Jollibee becomes active at Night 3, when he activates he will move from his stage, to the door way infront of you. He will show you he is at the door when his face appears. You have to turn the power off before his eyes turn red, or else Jollibee will enter the office, to jumpscare the player, ending the night. In the minigame Jollibee will stand on the stage, while you are mopping the floor Jollibee will move to either, the left or right, if you flash Jollibee he go away, but not back to his stage. Failing to flash him in time will result in a jumpscare. Twirlie also shares the same behavior pattern as Jollibee. Ending Appearances In the Death Ending, Jollibee's withered appearance is briefly seen in the ending, saying "Commencing phase 2" with his eyes and mouth glowing red right at the player's view. In the VHS styled trailer for Jollibee's Phase 2, he can be seen with Popo, Twirlie, Yum and Hetty at the end of the video with a music box from the first Jolly game playing ominously in the background. Audio 's Jumpscare Sound, shared with the other mascots Trivia {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center;width:100%;height:100%;" *This Jollibee more resembles the real life Jollibee mascot, though it still does resemble Classic Jolly a bit too. *He will come back in Jollibee's Phase 2. *Jollibee dosen't have a mouth like the other Animactronic's *except Yum* but he will have one in Jollibee's: Phase 2 *Like twirlie,his eyes turn red when he is at the door *in Jollibee's he is slimmer but in Jollibee's: Phase 2 he is back in normal size *Like the other animatromics,he only has 4 fingers in each hand. *Like all the jumpscares in the game, he has visible endoskeleton teeth. Gallery 351705-cenujupq-v3.jpg|Jollibee in the game's thumbnail. Announcement.png|Jollibee in a drawing for a teaser. DjXd8G1U4AMq2pr.jpg|Jollibee in a teaser for the game. D.jpg|A close up and brightened version of Jollibee in the teaser. Menujolli.png|Jollibee on the menu pixelated. Meme.png|A meme image of Jollibee. Dab.png|Jollibee dabbing. 1891084-4zrpty2u-v4.png|'Jollibee on the Thumbnail of the Demo Trailer' download.jpeg Jollibee.png|Jolliebee's Custom Night/Endless Mode icon, but its a .png file Jolliebee AH.gif|Jollibee's Jumpscare but its a .gif file maxresdefault (7).jpg|Jollibee in the final trailer 351705-mxw53b8u-v4.jpg|Jollibee in the new thumbnail 2266321-ibzcxpmu-v4.jpg|Jollibee in "full version out now teaser" Eraser 2019-08-03 10-04-38.png|Jollibee extras (png) DFF2C209-B426-4ED9-B601-239B7B89FC63.jpeg AAC64B08-869D-4841-83EA-0B593C72E214.jpeg o (1).jpg|jollibee in real life O (1).jpg|jollibee in real life maxresdefault.jpg|Jollibee's withered form As Seen In The Death Ending|link=Jollibee's withered form as Seen In The Death Ending 351705-yxpesjyq-v4.png|Jollibee And The Gang As Seen In The Header Of The GameJolt Page|link=Jollibee And Gang As Seen In The Header Of The GameJolt Page tumblr_pwah34yWk31wrtbrmo4_500.gif|Jollibee's New Jumpscare From The Full Version Teaser-egd8gttg.png Jollibee's 2 thub back.jpg Jollibee's2.jpg 20191229 081251-01.jpeg 20191229 081550-01.jpeg Enraged.png Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Bee